DESCRIPTION. (Adapted From Applicant's Abstract): Disposable centrifugal pumps are now a well-accepted blood-pumping modality in cardiopulmonary bypass circuits, postcardiotomy assist cases, and ECMO applications. The long-term objective of the proposed project is to extend the current technology by developing an innovative magnetically suspended pump, which eliminates the bearings, shaft and seals commonly found in existing products, along with their associated costs and propensity for mechanical failures and clot initiation. The design allows for a gap in the radial magnetic bearing, which provides a return path for blood flow to wash the rear of the rotor. The pump will be as functional as existing products, and will be superior in durability and blood compatibility as the duration of pumping increases. In Phase I, the specific aims are to (1) design a disposable centrifugal pump capable of a pressure rise of 350 mmHg with a flow of four liters/minute; (2) design a motor and magnetic bearing system suitable to rotate and suspend the rotor; (3) build a prototype system; and (4) test that system for hydraulic performance and hemolysis. In Phase II, the product version of the pump will be designed, built, and extensively tested in animal CPB and ECMO studies. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Potential commercial applications inculde cardiopulmonary bypass (CPB) circuits, postcardiotomy- assist cases, and extracorporeal membrane oxygenation (ECMO). The magnetically levitated disposable blood pump is expected to provide economical performance for short-term, single- use indications, and its reusable motor-bearing assembly is durable, for longer duration, temporary, and bridge pump applications. Additionally, it can be located on the OR table, with special catheter set, for minimally invasive surgical procedures.